Lunch Date
by Blind-Prince
Summary: Jack and Hiccup meet in second grade, and bond over a misplaced sack lunch. What will happen if Hiccup moves away after only a year? Will Jack drown in his own depression? Will Hiccup move back after being gone 9 years? Will Jack discover he likes his childhood friend /that/ way? Find out in, Lunch Date! Jack x Hiccup, Hijack, and Frostcup. Boy x boy pairing, don't like? Why read?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is just the beginning of my first Hijack FanFiction. Frankly, I couldn't be happier with the results. **

**_Chapter Description_**

**Pairing: Hijack (Hiccup x Jack Frost)**

**Rating: K (please note, just for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**, nor **_**How to Train your Dragon**_**.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I placed my sack lunch down on the bench, taking a deep breath before sitting down. It had been surprisingly fun day, seeing as it was the first day of 2nd grade.

Then again I was new to the school and, honestly? I was probably a lot more nervous than I appeared.

"Excuse me?" A shy voice spoke, and the boy it belonged to looked down at his feet. I looked up, trying a smile. He was shorter than me, with chestnut hair and sparkling jade green eyes.

"Hi," I heard myself reply, thinking the kid was trying to make conversation, and well, I was just plain thrilled I was already making friends. I was about to introduce myself when the other boy cut in.

"That's _my_ lunch." I stared at him for a moment before my eyes widened, and I will admit, I reddened. I guess should've known other kids would bring a sack lunch. I turned over the bag, checking for a name. I eyed the crude lettering on the bag, wondering how I could've missed that, considering my own was unmarked.

"Hiccup? That's an odd name." I remarked, gazing up at him. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"You should talk, I heard your name during role call." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Frost? I guess you could say it matches my personality." Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek and sat next to me, tugging my hand into his lap.

"I think you're nice." Something came across me right then, and I felt my face heating up. I quickly turned away from him; after pulling my hand away of course.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Hiccup. Here's your lunch back." I turned back to him, lunch in hand. He blinked at me; he looked confused. I smiled and stood up.

"I should go find my actual lunch." I began to walk away, sticking my hands in my sweatshirt pockets. A few seconds later, I noticed Hiccup walking beside me, a wide smile on his face.

"I'll come too."

* * *

**It's short, but sweet. If you were wondering, this chapter is a flashback! More chapters coming soon! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and if you like it, good reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Woo! I'm planning on adding a chapter every other day, with the exception of weekends. The chapters will be short, but shorter chapters equal faster chapters! **

**_Chapter Description_**

**Pairing: Hijack (Hiccup x Jack Frost)**

**Ages: Jack is 17 and Hiccup is 16**

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor How to Train your Dragon.**

* * *

This school brought back way too many memories. My fingers gripped loosely onto the chain-link fence that surrounded the elementary school. My eyes trailed over a particular bench; the one Hiccup and I ate lunch on back in 2nd grade. I haven't walked this way in a long time.

I retracted a hand and ran my fingers through my recently bleached hair. I should really go home. Ha, that's funny. I wet my lips and turned on my heel.

When I arrived at my old house, my hand flew to my jeans pocket, where my key was snug at the bottom. God, the heat was killing me. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, pulling my T-shirt over my head and dropping it on the floor.

I groaned and walked down the hall to my room, dragging my feet. I'd have to pack sooner or later. I collapsed on my bed, arms hanging limp over the sides. I decided to choose the latter.

* * *

_Hiccup giggled, rolling over on his stomach. "Dare."_

_I cocked an eyebrow, resting my cheek on my fist. "I dare you to, make out with my pillow!" I snickered, my eyes dancing._

_"Aw come on," He pouted, eyeing my pillow. "I don't even know how to kiss a_ girl_, let alone a pillow!" I scoffed, sitting up._  
_"Well you've got to learn at_ some _point,"_ _I grabbed my pillow and pushed it into his hands, grinning._

_"What? Aren't you gonna teach me?" He grinned back, smacking me upside the head with my pillow. I laughed, pushing him back against my headboard. I dived on top of him, shoving my pillow down on his face and smothering it with kisses. My heart was pounding when I sat up. He was panting when I removed the pillow. His eyes were closed._

_"Hey Jack," He opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "Truth or dare?"_

* * *

I rolled over on my back, eyes trained on the ceiling. It seemed everywhere I looked, there was a memory of Hiccup.

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
